Mianhae Changminnie
by thisisadel
Summary: Changmin yang telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk ulang tahun Yunho / Aku tidak seperti itu Hyung! / kau benar-benar berubah hyung../ HoMin Brothership / Oneshoot / RnR Please!


_**MIANHAE CHANGMINNIE..**_

_**Cast : Changmin, Yunho, and others.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : brothership, hurt/comfort**_

_**Disclaimer : All is belong to God. TVXQ belong to Cassiopeia**_

Author POV

Seorang pria berambut coklat tebal terlihat sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan sayu. Ia sangat merindukan ketiga hyungnya. Ya. Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Ia sangat berharap agar ketiga hyungnya itu akan kembali berkumpul selamanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Kini hanya tersisa Changmin dan Yunho yang masih bertahan sebagai TVXQ.

"Kau merindukan mereka Changminnie?"

"_Ne_, hyung. Apa kita masih bisa bersama mereka hyung?"

Yunho terdiam. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang leader.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab. Mianhae, gara-gara aku, kau jadi kehilangan hyung-hyungmu". Perlahan, butiran-butiran hangat mengalir dan membasahi pipi Yunho.

"_Uljima_ hyung. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan _Cassiopeia_"

Changmin segera memeluk tubuh Yunho, berusaha menenangkan hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu.

oOo

Yunho POV

"Ya! Kenapa rasanya jadi aneh begini?" ucapku setelah mencicipi kimchi buatan si magnae.

"Ehehe, hyung kan tau sendiri aku tidak pandai memasak"

"Huh, ya sudahlah, lain kali jangan membuatkan makanan untukku lagi"

"Ne, hyung"

Lagi-lagi aku teringat Jaejoong. Ia yang selalu membuatkanku makanan setiap pagi.

"Bye, Changminnie, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne!" Ucapku dan kemudian langsung melesat ke Sukira.

oOo

Changmin POV

Tak terasa sudah jam 12 siang, dan perutku sudah lapar sekali. Bukankah jam 10 pagi tadi aku sudah makan? Ah, lupakan. Akupun segera membuka kulkas. Dan yang ku dapatkan hanya sebotol air mineral.

"Pabboya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa membeli makanan? Padahal aku lapar sekali sekarang"

Aku pun segera berbelanja membeli berbagai macam makanan. Mulai dari ramen, ddukboki, bulgogi, dan aku pun tak lupa membeli beberapa _wine _

"Sedang apa, Caramel Macchiato?" Ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Hey, rasanya aku mengenali suara ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Bogoshippoyo!" aku langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"Ya! Caramel Macchiato! Aku tidak tuli, pelankan suaramu! Kau bisa membuka penyamaranku hari ini!"

Aku memperhatikan kyuhyun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Topi kupluk, kacamata hitam, dan t-shirt bertuliskan…. ELF?

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?"

"Nde, aku menyamar menjadi seorang ELF" ucapnya sambil memamerkan _evil smile_nya.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha…."

"Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kau lucu sekali, kyu.. hahahahahaha….."

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Kau harus ingat bahwa aku lebih tua darimu"

"Huh? Tanggal lahir kita hanya berbeda beberapa hari dan aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan **hyung**?"

"Nde, kau harus menghormatiku, Caramel Macchiato!"

"Nde, Kyuhyun **hyung**"

"Itu baru bagus. Ah ya, bukankah besok Yunho hyung ulang tahun?"

"Omona! Aku hampir saja aku melupakan itu. Gomawo, kyu. Aku harus segera menyiapkan kejutan.. Bye, kyu!"

Aku segera melesat ke toko kue dan membeli berbagai peralatan untuk ulang tahun Yunho hyung.

oOo

Yunho POV

Sepertinya malam ini aku harus latihan untuk acara Music Bank besok lusa. Ah, menyebalkan. Nanti malam aku juga mendapat jadwal extra untuk siaran di sukira. Ditambah jadwal syutingku besok akan memakan waktu 11 jam. Benar-benar jadwal yang padat! Ah, ya! Aku harus memberitahu Changminnie dulu.

"Yeoboseyo? Changmin-ah, kau dimana? Sedang apa kau?"

"Eh..E.. Aku sedang makan diluar hyung"

"Apakah nanti malam kau ada jadwal? Rasanya kita perlu latihan untuk acara besok lusa"

"Mwo? Malam ini? Tidak ada hyung"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kutunggu diruang latihan jam 7 malam, ne." ucapku dan segera mematikan ponselku.

oOo

Author POV

Changmin segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam sambil membawa barang-barang untuk ulang tahun Yunho. Mengingat nanti malam hyungnya akan siaran di Sukira, ia akan membuat surprise disana untuk ulang tahun hyung tercintanya. Ia pun melihat managernya menghampirinya.

"Changmin-ah, untuk apa barang-barang ini?"

"Nanti saja akan kuberitahu di dalam. Tolong bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini hyung"

"Nde"

Saat di ruang siaran Yunho, Changmin dan manager hyung segera menghias-hias dan menata ruangan. Changmin segera memberi krim diatas kue tart yang dibelinya dan memberi tulisan 'Saengil Chukkae Jung Yunho'

"Jadi kau membeli semua ini untuk Yunho?" tanya manager hyung

"Nde. Jam berapa yunho hyung akan kesini?"

"Sekitar jam 10 malam"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya"

"Mwo? Kau tidak makan malam?"

"Nanti saja, hyung"

"Mau ku pesankan makanan?"

"Aniyo hyung, tidak usah repot-repot"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ne"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan hyung"

oOo

Yunho POV

Ya! Dimana magnae nakal itu, kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif juga?! Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya dan ia juga tidak mengangkatnya? Apa ia lupa bahwa kita sudah ada janji untuk latihan? Kalau ia benar-benar tidak datang, harusnya aku sudah stand bye di Sukira! Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku terlambat. Bersiap-siaplah jika sebentar lagi ponselmu akan berdering dan mendengar omelan Lee Soo Man, Jung Yunho! Aish!

"Jung Yunho! Kami lebih dari 2 jam menunggu temanmu itu dan ia tidak kunjung datang juga!" sahut salah satu kru kami

"Emm, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Tolong bersabar sebentar. Aku yakin ia akan datang"

"Kami sudah lelah menunggunya, toh ia tidak akan datang juga. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada menunggunya disini. Masih banyak kerjaan yang harus aku lakukan!"

Oh tidak, perlahan-lahan mereka semua pergi. Dan akhirnya? Aku tidak jadi latihan dan siaran di sukira! Pasti banyak _Cassiopeia_ yang menungguku dari tadi dan seharusnya aku sudah datang dari jam 10. Sekarang sudah tengah malam! Kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan magnae itu! Jangan harap aku mau meladeninya lagi! Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Dari Lee Soo Man? Benar saja dugaanku

"Ye..Yeoboseo?"

"JUNG YUNHO!" Bentaknya. Refleks aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku

"Kau ini benar-benar memalukan SM Entertaiment! Kau tau? Karena kau sering tidak hadir, banyak fans yang marah di luar sana! Memangnya kau mau TVXQ bubar karena fansnya berangsur-angsur hilang?! Artis SM bisa di cap sebagai artis yang tidak punya tanggung jawab!"

"Mianhae, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Jangan hanya diucapkan! Buktikan kalau kau memang orang yang disiplin! Aku sudah bosan dengan ucapanmu yang selalu berkata 'Janji' tetapi tidak pernah ditepati! Artis macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar tidak berguna sebagai seorang leader!"

"Kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab"

"Aku pegang ucapanmu Jung Yunho"

Tuuut…Tuuut…Tuuut.

oOo

Changmin POV

Hoaaaamm… Sudah tengah malam dan Yunho hyung belum datang juga? Lebih baik kutelpon saja Yunho hyung. Segera kurogoh ponselku di dalam kantung celana jeansku dan… Aigo! Ternyata baterainya habis dan sekarang mati. Dan bodohnya aku tidak membawa charger! Lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm saja. Tidak mungkin juga yunho hyung akan datang tengah malam begini.

oOo

dorm

Aku pun segera memasuki dorm TVXQ yang dinding bagian depannya penuh dengan coret-coretan dari fans. Ketika aku membuka pintu dorm, aku melihat yunho hyung sedang duduk di sofa dan membelakangiku.

"Annyeong Hyung!" sapaku sambil berjalan kearahnya. Yunho hyung menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Aku yang hendak memeluknya pun segera mundur ke belakang. Yunho hyung mendekat ke arahku dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Darimana kau?" Ucapnya dengan nada menahan amarah. Oh, aku benci itu.

"Aku tadi…"

"JAWAB HYUNG!"

Aku pun terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya yunho hyung membentakku. Aku tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Yunho hyung yang sedang kalap begini. Aku harus jawab apa... tidak mungkin kan kalau aku menjawab dari Sukira?

"JAWAB HYUNG, CHANGMIN-AH!

_PLAK_

Tangan yunho hyung menampar pipi kiriku dengan keras. Aku menahan sebisa mungkin agar air mataku tidak jatuh dihadapan Yunho hyung. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Yunho hyung bersikap sekeras ini padaku.

"Kau tau? Aku dianggap sebagai artis yang tidak bertanggung jawab oleh Lee Soo Man karena aku tidak siaran di Sukira tanpa alasan! Dan aku tidak pergi kesana karena aku menunggumu! Dan kita juga belum latihan untuk acara Music Bank besok lusa! Apa kau lupa bahwa kita punya janji untuk latihan jam 7 malam? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA CHANGMIN-AH?!" Ya, aku melupakan itu. Karena saking girangnya aku ingin melihat wajah gembira Yunho hyung karena _surprise_ dariku, aku lupa kalau aku harus latihan bersamanya.

"Mianhae, aku tadi hanya keluar sebentar hyung…."

"Kemana? Oh, aku tau. Pasti kau keluar untuk **bermain** dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan di luar sana" tidak pernah yunho hyung mengejekku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu hyung!"

"LALU KEMANA?"

_PLAK_

Sekali lagi yunho hyung menamparku. Pandanganku buram dan air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar berubah hyung!" ucapku dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba yunho hyung menarikku dan menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Ia menjambak dan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam bak mandi berkali - kali sampai akhirnya aku sulit bernapas.

"Kumohon hentikan hyung…." Aku yang sudah kesulitan bernapas hanya bisa memohon

"Aku tidak pernah merasa punya dongsaeng yang kurang ajar sepertimu! Yang bisanya hanya merepotkan hyungnya!" ucap yunho hyung masih terus menjambak rambutku.

"Lepas hyung…sakit…" ucapku lirih dan hanya bisa pasrah

Akhirnya yunho hyung meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan segera masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Aku segera mengeringkan rambutku dan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Inikah hasil yang kudapat setelah sekian lama menunggu kedatangan Yunho hyung? Bahkan aku belum makan malam hanya demi menunggu Yunho hyung. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Biarlah aku menangis sepuasnya malam ini. Kata-kata Yunho hyung benar-benar sudah melukai hatiku.

oOo

Yunho POV

Aku duduk diatas ranjang sambil meredam amarahku. Apakah aku terlalu keras padanya? Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku membentaknya. Tapi aku benar-benar marah kali ini. Aku benci punya magnae seperti dia.

Akhirnya aku keluar kamar dan membuat minuman hangat yang mungkin bisa menenangkanku saat ini. Samar-samar aku mendengar isakan-isakan pilu dari kamar Changmin. Ia menangis? Aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya. Tapi biarlah ia merenungkan sikapnya kali ini. Karena mataku sudah terasa berat, aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat.

oOo

Author POV

Terlihat sinar matahari memancarkan sinarnya dan masuk ke dalam Changmin. Ia tertidur setelah lelah menangis tadi malam. Di pipinya masih tersisa tetes-tetes air mata dan matanya pun kini bengkak. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba padanya.

Sedangkan di kamar lain, Yunho telah rapi dengan kemeja dan jasnya yang telah menempel di tubuh atletisnya. Ia punya jadwal syuting yang sangat padat hari ini. Dan kemungkinan ia akan pulang larut malam. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Changmin.

Tok…Tok…Tok

"…"

"Changmin-ah?"

"…."

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"…."

"Aku berangkat dulu, ne?"

"…."

'Mungkin Changmin masih tidur' pikirnya. Ia pun segera pergi ke tempat syuting menggunakan mobil sport kesayangannya.

oOo

Changmin POV

"Changmin-ah?" siapa itu? Yunho hyung? Ia bangun sepagi ini?

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatku malas berbicara dengannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ne?" hyung, aku tidak ingin sendirian hari ini.

Dari jendela, aku melihat mobil Yunho hyung keluar menuju tempat syuting. Entah kenapa aku menjadi khawatir padanya. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan membuat makanan untuk sarapan.

oOo

Yunho POV

"Break time!"

"Aktingmu bagus sekali yunho" ujar sutradara sambil menepuk pundakku

"Ah, kamsahamnida"

Tiba-tiba beberapa fans berlari ke arahku

"Oppa, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

"Oppa, tadi malam aku melihat Changmin oppa di depan dorm, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali, apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Nde, tenang saja. Ia baik-baik saja" ujarku sambil menyerahkan pulpen dan poster yang ia berikan

"Kamsahamnida Oppa"

Aku pun segera kembali melakukan syuting

Sebelum aku kembali, aku melihat manager hyung menghampiriku.

"Jung Yunho, setelah syuting ini kau diminta Lee Soo Man untuk ke gedung SM, ada yang ingin dibicarakan" ujarnya

"Ne, baiklah"

"Oh, ya. Saengil Chukkae!" Saking padatnya jadwal aku sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri

"Ne, gomawo hyung"

"Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak ke Sukira? Padahal Changmin sudah menunggumu tadi malam"

"Changmin?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak tahu? Changmin sudah menyiapkan surprise yang sangat mewah di Sukira. Bahkan ia tidak makan malam demi menunggumu"

"J-Jadi, kemarin dia pulang tengah malam karena menungguku di Sukira?"

"Nde.."

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera meninggalkan manager hyung. Aku harus menemui Changmin sekarang juga. Aku merasa aku adalah hyung yang paling jahat untuk Changmin. Dengan teganya aku membentaknya dan menamparnya tadi malam. Padahal ia sudah rela menunggu kedatanganku di sukira sampai tidak makan malam. Changminnie, maafkan hyungmu yang jahat ini.

Sialnya dalam perjalanan aku terjebak macet dan sepertinya ada kecelakaan. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada Changmin. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan menerobos segerombol orang – orang. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tubuh Changmin tergeletak di atas aspal dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah.

"CHANGMINNIE!" aku langsung berteriak histeris dan memeluk Changmin erat. Aku menangis melihat magnae yang kusayangi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan aku melihat Kyuhyun menghampiriku.

"Hyung, aku sudah panggilkan ambulance. Sebentar lagi akan kesini. Tenanglah" kata Kyuhyun sambil menenangkanku.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance pun datang. Aku dan Kyuhyun segera menyusul ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobilku.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku pun menunggu Changmin yang sedang diperiksa oleh uisa.

"Kyu, apa kau tau kenapa Changmin bisa seperti ini?"

"Tadi aku sedang makan di kafe, lalu dari dalam kafe aku melihat Changmin sedang menyeberang jalan dan tanpa ia tahu sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Mianhae hyung, aku tidak sempat menyelamatkannya" jelas Kyuhyun

"Gwaenchana, itu bukan salahmu"

oOo

Author POV

Tak lama kemudian, uisa keluar setelah memeriksa Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, uisa?" tanya Yunho

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami cedera kepala ringan. Jika anda ingin menjenguk, silahkan saja. Dia sudah sadar"

"Ne, kamsahamnida uisa"

Perlahan Yunho memasuki ruang rawat Changmin.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho ketika melihat ruangan yang sangat sepi

"Aku disini hyung" jawab Changmin lemah.

Yunho melihat Changmin terbaring tak berdaya dengan perban di kepalanya dan juga tangannya yang diinfus.

Yunho duduk disebelah tempat tidur Changmin. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Changmin

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Gwaenchana hyung"

"Mianhae Changminnie. Aku tidak tahu kalau waktu itu kau menungguku di Sukira. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jeongmal mianhae" kata Yunho

"Ne, gwaenchanayo hyung"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jadi korban tabrak lari? Sedang apa kau di jalan sendirian?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu di tempat syuting, aku kesepian di dorm. Karena mobilku tadi mogok, jadi aku jalan kaki saja"

"Dasar kau ini! Mengkhawatirkanku saja"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Changmin memecah keheningan

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu" dengan senang hati Yunho memeluk Changmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi ya, hyung"

"Ne, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Oh ya, Saengil Chukha Hamnida hyung"

-END-


End file.
